Ash and Maylene
by WitChan
Summary: AshxMaylene.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Inside an exercising building in Pastoria City, Ash was lifting two 25-pound weights while Pikachu watched. A few days after arriving in Twinleaf Town, they heard from two buff guys that a new place being opened here in Pastoria City and Ash wanted to check it out. Since then, he and Pikachu took a visit once a day. The reason he's doing this is because he wanted to scare away Team Rocket and other baddies instead of using his Pokemon to attack them, especially Pikachu.

Anyway, a pink-haired girl went inside the Gym for some exercise. Then, she saw Ash working out. It was Maylene, a Gym Leader from Veilstone City. "It's him," Maylene said, smiling. She rushed towards him and said, "Hi, Ash!"

Turning around, he dropped the weights and said, "Maylene?"

"Nice to see you again, Ash," Maylene said, picking up the weights Ash was using. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here because I wanna scare away bad guys like Team Rocket, so I won't use my Pokemon all the time," Ash replied.

"Makes sense," Maylene said, working on the weights.

"Yeah," Ash said, now using different weights to work out. "How's it been, by the way?"

"Great. What about yourself?"

"Same thing. Just came back from Kalos a few days ago. Have you ever been there before?"

"No, but I've heard that it's a great place to live like Unova," Maylene replied.

"I see. And yeah, it's a great place to live," Ash said.

"Do you have plans later on?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I want you to hang out with me inside my Gym. You feel like doing it?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Good," Maylene said.

Now Maylene used heavier weights to lift them while Ash used weaker ones. Maylene looked at his crotch as she continued smiling, thinking about Ash and herself being naked inside her gym while stroking his cock and grabbing his ass. It wasn't the only fantasy she had, though.

An hour later, Ash and Pikachu followed Maylene to her Gym. While doing so, Ash stared at Maylene's ass, thinking how nice it was. After making it there, Maylene opened the door and they went inside. As Maylene closed and locked the door, she said, "Follow me to my room."

"K," Ash said.

After reaching to the room with Ash and Pikachu, Maylene pressed his body with hers, giving him a seductive look and Ash liked it. "I hope you won't mind this, Ash," Maylene said, now grabbing his ass.

"I won't mind, Maylene," Ash said, grabbing her ass too as Pikachu looked confused.

Putting her knees on the ground, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling it down along with the underwear. "Just like my fantasy," Maylene said, caressing through his cock and balls. "So big juicy looking."

Now she mouthed his cock as she grabbed his ass again with both hands, looking at him with those beautiful pink eyes of hers as she began stroking it. "Mmm... mmm..." Maylene moaned, speeding up a little as Ash touched her hair.

Ash moaning too, loving the sounds Maylene was making and the feeling from his cock. "Fuck, Maylene. That feels so good," Ash said.

Saliva dripped out of her mouth as she moved faster, reaching down to her pants. Ash suddenly moved his hips as if he was thrusting a cunt, but it was Maylene's mouth. Maylene was happy that Ash did it. She wanted to taste Ash's love-goo so bad.

"Keep going until I cum, Maylene..." Ash said.

She did. She loved the taste from Ash's cock, hence why she didn't stop. Her not stopping until Ash's climax was similar like her fantasies. More saliva dripped down too, but she didn't care. All she cared about was this, her amazing stroking.

"I'm almost there, baby..." Ash said, nearly reaching his climax.

Seconds later, his cock ejaculated. Ending her stroking and grabbing, she swallowed Ash's sperm down her throat. Then she said, "Delicious, Ash."

"Glad you liked it. Now let me lick your cunt," Ash said. As Maylene laid on the floor, Ash pulled his pants and panties to her bare feet, exposing her cunt. "Looks tasty," Ash said, reaching down to Maylene's cunt with two of his fingers ready. Sticking his tongue out, he began licking it deep while using his fingers to thrust Maylene's ass.

"That's right, Ash. Thrust my ass harder. Work that tongue. Make me cum too," Maylene said, moaning as she gripped her left breast. Then, she moved it in circles while guiding her other hand inside her shirt. After touching her right nipple, she pinched it, moaning louder as Ash moved his fingers faster.

She was enjoying this so far. Luckily for them, no one else was here besides her, Ash, and Pikachu. Otherwise, her constant moaning would be a problem. It annoyed Pikachu, however.

Now Maylene removed her bra, showing her bra to Ash. Speaking of that, she removed it too, exposing her decent-sized breasts. Ash thought about playing with them after licking and thrusting her cunt and ass.

After many licks, Maylene reached her climax and Ash stopped. Then, he crawled closer to Maylene's breasts as she calmed down. After Maylene calmed down, Ash mouthed her right nipple. He then sucked it like a baby as he flickered the other nipple like a light switch.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah..." Maylene moaned once again, slowly creeping her hand closer to Ash's raven hair. Then, she caressed it. "What a great day this is..."

It was and Ash nodded his head, agreeing with her. It wasn't the only great day they had but it was arguably the best one. A few minutes later, Ash moved a bit closer to face Maylene.

"Let's kiss, shall we?" Ash said.

"Okay," Maylene said.

Now they kissed as Maylene grabbed Ash's ass again. As they closed their eyes together, Ash rubbed that soft pink hair of Maylene's while french-kissing each other's tongues. Their fun won't end after this as they're planning to do more.

The End


End file.
